fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Battle of Madness sounds good. All up in the subject/headline thing, Ash. I doubt that he could out-crazy Karen, though. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) My gosh, that took forever. I was trying to think of something. But anyway, your turn, Ash. Karen doesn't pull any punches. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, Karen is rather impatient. Anyway, your go, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ash, sorry for correcting you, but I think Ginto can't immediately throw Karen right off the bat. Nor effortlessly, she weighs a few tons. Correct me if I'm wrong, though. Anyway, your go. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Your go, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea how Karen would respond to something like that. Considering her mental state...Anyway, your go, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ash, what do you think of this character? Your go; I'm still thinking of something for Karen to say that isn't about killing. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's Ginto's review. Beginning's good. Appearance is always good. Personality's interesting and unique. Equipment's good, though you should add in that something else can stop the Sword of Ignorance. Umbrella's pretty interesting, as well. Abilities are good as well, I'll review Moonlight Fox in a minute. I'll probably give him a second look over later on. So far, 10/10. Good job. Also, your go. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It's funny, Arc of Possession is absolutely useless against any other magic type, which is one of the reasons I made Karen a Clockwork Being in the first place. The other is becuase, well, mecha. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ash, your go, I think. Also, the next chapter's out. And it is awesome. Though I admit that I was a little bit dissapointed. If only one of the battles went for longer...If you read the chapter, you'll know what I mean. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) True, though I was a bit annoyed that Gildarts vs. Bluenote ended right there. At least two more chapters would've been awesome. Bluenote recieved so much hype and he went down so fast, then again, fight length is what seperates Fairy Tail from Bleach in awesomeness. Mashima doesn't need drugs to write a gripping story unlike Kubo, and he certainly doesn't waste ten chapters or more on having his characters talk while they should be fighting. Maybe Ultear works for Tartaros or someone else, but I'm probably wrong. Or since she has Arc of Time, she's older than she appears (you know, how she brainwashed Jellal when he was a kid, she must've been older than him then), or she might know Zeref. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, I edited my last post in our RP, Karen finally says something. Your go, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Your go, Ash. EDIT: Added one last line in. Are you getting Karen vs. Feng flashbacks by that last line? If so, then you'll know what attack's up next. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) It's amusing, Darknesslover5000 asked me the very same question a few weeks ago. I was also wondering, is it that really important? If you must know, I'm a guy. What made you think otherwise? Also, your go, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I see. Anyway, your go, Ash. Full Drive time. It's funny, I remember my cousin saying that Karen is a cross between Erza and Zancrow. To make the resemblance more obvious, I've given her a few Full Drive forms, each specialized in different areas. Also, Arc of Time would probably work on Full Drive, as they're basically applying full-body magic armor to Karen's body. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Your go, Ash. Just wondering, is Karen Gildarts level? I can't really tell. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, Ash, if you're annoyed by the way Karen fights, it's in-character for her, disregarding magic and such in order to close in on her opponent and attempt to gain the upper hand through brute force. Btw, what's your favorite looking Full Drive of Karen's? PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:53, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that. As for the battle, I dunno. I haven't thought that far into it yet, sorry Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the long wait, Ash. Your go, and can we pick our RP up tomorrow? I've got some major editing to do on BFF, sorry about that. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) So sorry about the long wait, Ash. Your go. The only reason that Ginto's attack didn't land is because it's not on the Moonlight Fox page, and as such, I don't really know what it does, sorry about that. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ash, how about a tie? Ginto's the only opponent to match Karen blow-for-blow. Also, your go. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Your go, Ash. Sorry about the wait, and I'm liking your Jin character on BFF so far. Can I give him a full review once you're done? PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ragna Incident Arc Not yet, I'm almost done. And yes, I will do that for you.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm done. Oh and Drake used a secret Vista defensive spell, that shielded them from the collapsing ceiling. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought they were all gonna stay together as captains? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) No, forget it. We'll go with your idea, it makes more sense. I didn't see your romance related message. Richard should have one, I agree. I mean, it's up to you. I don't know about Siata, I wasn't planning on her going with anyone for now. I think you should make an interesting character to go with Richard, you could have them meet in an interesting way. Oh and I haven't be online much do to being out of the house. I won't be on at all on monday, since I have business to attend to. I'll be back to being more active soon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) That's an interesting idea. So is she gonna be part of the military or from a guild? And I'll try edit my part.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ginto Ginto is a cool character, I can tell you put good effort into him. I like the eastern touches you gave him, such as the martial arts he mastered. He seems interesting, his "madness" being a major reason. He strikes one as the unique charmer whose a bit strange, but can also be a crazy guy. I liked your quote describing him. His abilities seem pretty good. Where is his profile pic from? Gintama? Moonlight fox is an interesting lost magic. It's powerful, that much is sure. It's good you set out the limits of it. I'm guessing in his special form, he just attacks with these magical tails. All in all, Ginto is a good character.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :) Sure no prob though i won't be on that much. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, well I made my Character Ray Martinez and I would like to ask what do you think of him so far? Um well i was wondering if you had any suggestion for spells or some anything i would need to fix that's all. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright i think that'll do for now I'm ready to RP just make sure everything on Ray is good. I'm ready to go. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, though I'm glad to be off of that stupid site and on to bigger and better things. Love the title why don't you start off so i can get a feeling out of how you RP. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) To be honest idk any of the locations so why don't you choose? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) well it has to be where alot of natural earth is, Ray could be on a job or traveling or something but sure. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) sure bro. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the Templete and it's ur turn. you don't have to tell me when it's my turn I'll look at the page. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) i understand and well i'm okay with fighting for the first round then magic later, ur post. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) thx ur up. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ur turn my friend. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 04:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ur post, also dude mind if i ask for a favor cuz I'm working on two wiki's and i can't really focus on this since i haven't read the full manga. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) first off, you wrote on the wrong talk page, second I want to have Ray have a GF but i don't have any other ideas so I was hoping if you could make her. if not I understand. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Um well make her like nice yet strict, though when she goes into battle she is determined to bet her opponent I'll give you a pic for her before i leave. ur post. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I owe you much my friend. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure ash, sorry if it seems I'm auto hitting. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) uh dude just wanted you to know I was making the Dark Earth Mystic page, i wasn't adding anything. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) dude u still there? ur post btw. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah i was thinking that he could use more offensive spells though it depends on what you want ur character as, and thanks I will talk to him when i can. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 05:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) dude, i want to put my templete but it's not on the Templete page can you put it in so i can use it? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 06:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Um like gold-like or brownish green. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 06:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) oh dude, earth means all minerals including stuff like crystal so kind of a bad move but gotta admit it's pretty sweet if our characters formed a team. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 06:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Earth is minerals, crystal has minerals but since it's different for liquid form alright, and thanks for the templete two more edits then g2g to bed. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 06:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry man, here's the link to the picI'll be on tommorrow have a pleasent sleep. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 06:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Future SENSHI Looks it's Ahatake lol. I'm kidding, yea that fits really good actually. That would be a good fit. I actually had gotten a post timeskip Drake pic a while ago just in case. So it's all good. I'm still gonna be using Kaname Chidori for Azuki's appearance, just gotta use a pic of her out of uniform. I leave Elbert and Jin to you. And yes there's a medical division. I'll write some today. See you on Tuesday, bro. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Naw, just update the page to the most current events. In the articles you can display past pictures and info about the characters. I mean, I won't be doing tabs. It's up to you.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. I hope you like it. Later man.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude There should be a way for us to communicate better and btw ur post. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ever heard of a place called chatango? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) if that's the case, then never mind. for now we'll try to talk to each other when we can on here if that's cool with you. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) we've both taken alot of damage and ur not bleeding that bad so I lose. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) sounds fine. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) dude i might be on here too much cuz I got my own Wiki to think about, you should come and check it out. Here's thelink. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) sounds cool thx. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wow thanks for the warm welcome, and I’ve had a look at the rules and they seem fine to me, since I’ve have a lot of experience in various other wikias, I know mostly what to do. Anyways I was thinking of creating a new version of the Oración Seis, with brand new characters. The main reason is because out all of the villain groups and organizations that have come thus far, they are by far the best in my opinion, even more so than Gilmore Heart and their Seven Kin Group, not only was this group able to take out the entire light team on their first confrontation but they put up one hell of a fight in their own individual battles, unlike Gilmore Heart and their one sided short battles. I am not sure if you are a fan of Naruto but when I was working on Naruto Fanfiction, I was given charge of re-creating a famous group mainly the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and I managed to do a really good job and it was popular for quite some time before the site activity decreased. Anyways if you do get the time have a look at it and tell me what you think and if you like it then we can work on the new group together. I can also see that FTF isn’t as strict as BFF and that is a good thing, but in my honest opinion despite my great dislike for some of the rules in that wikia, it is mainly because of those rules that the site is flourishing. You are very dedicated to this wikia as seen from the number of works you’ve done, I am not sure if I’ll be an active user or not, since it depends on my interest, I also joined a One Piece Fanon, but only made a few characters and then left due to losing interesting in it despite being a huge one piece fan, but I will try to stick it out here, since I am a huge Fairy Tail fan, anyways it seems I am talking to much sorry to take up so much of your time and thanks again........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 06:17, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright then I’ll let you know after I am done working on my first character here, also the thing I wanted to ask, here on the wikia, do we here all follow one continuity or do we get to make up our own continuity. This was a major problem over at NFF, due to the fact a lot of people wanted to have their own Kages and Jinchuriki’s myself included, but originally couldn’t make one due to the fact we were following one continuity, but sometime after the admins on that site allowed the existence of alternate/individual universes and the problem was solved but I think because of that the sites quality degraded due to the face people made up multiple version of the same thing such as Kages and Jinchuriki’s, although with their own touch.......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 06:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I see thanks for clearing that up, that makes things a lot easier now, anyways thanks for all the info, and if I need anythign I'll be in touch and as for the new Oracion Seis I'll let you know once I have all the details sorted out, cheers......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 07:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I don’t mind Rping with you Ash, once I am done I’ll let you know, hopefully should be done by the weekends. I am not sure if I can call him awesome yet since I haven’t really given much info, but with all the ideas I have in my head, I am sure he will turn out to be a good character. Erik’s power is below the level of a Wizard Saint, he is more of an S-Class Mage, his power being on par with the likes of Erza, Laxus, Mystogun, or anybody of that level, due to his young age he is not at Gildarts level yet, so he has room to expand on his abilities. But don’t worry he will still be powerful for someone of his level, anyways thanks for the comments and I’ll try my best....--Feel the Rage (Talk) 08:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Shin is a very interesting character and his abilities are cool, it would be a great match, since most of his skills are very vague, alright hten once I am done we will start although it might take till the weekend before we can RP, mainly because I'll be busy for the rest of Today and half day tomorrow.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Yea, so I'm back sir. I presume it's my turn to write? I'll get to that right now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I made a new section, I'm gonna do some Elbert vs Melayna action. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC)